Data storage devices, and in particular portable data storage devices, have proven highly useful as data technologies have become smaller.
In general, a portable data storage device includes a carrying portion and a data storage portion. One known portable data storage device includes a case enclosing a flash memory device, and a cap removably attached to the case to enclose the flash memory device. However, multiple uses of the flash memory device is known to wear down portions of the cap, thus weakening the cap. In other words, the cap fails and becomes progressively looser. In addition, the cap can be lost, thus obviating any useful the cap serves in protecting portions of the flash memory device.
Portable data storage devices are useful to people who work in more than one location, such as students, and to other users who collect electronic data throughout the day, such as photographers and data analysts. Moreover, portable data storage devices have proven highly desirable to consumers in general. Therefore, consumers and data device users will benefit by improvements in the portability of data storage devices.